The main source of energy today is oil, a non-renewable raw material the transformation and use of which embraces a direct attack on the environment. The fact that it is non-renewable leads to constant crude oil price increases; as a result of the large number of pollutants its transformation generates and the final use of the fuel obtained (petrol, diesel, LPGs, etc.) to generate power, oil processing involves a significant environmental impact.